knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
War of Prayer
The Pray War (기도전쟁), (a.k.a. Battle of Arin) is a large scale battle that takes place throughout Main Episode-0 Pray, where the Beasts overtake Planet Arin and enact attacks on multiple other planets.. Arin could be called the capital of the entire Another Earth (AE) alliance and is the home of Central Order of the Knights. It should have been the most secure and impenetrable of all Human Worlds. However, the Beasts found a perfect moment to attack Arin. At that time, the Orbital Defense System was only partially working due to updates being performed. Secondly, Arin had just sent military reinforcements to other planets, so they had a lower than normal amount of troops. Finally, system communications were blocked due to heavy solar wind. Mother Knight was concerned about this situation, but she decided to proceed with the defense system updates anyway, as it had been delayed several times and was of utmost importance to the human war effort. It was thought, also, as that all Warp Markers of the Beasts had been destroyed, there would not be an attack anytime soon. Overtake of Arin In ME0-Ch8, Admiral Norton's fleet is preparing to return to Arin. They have to access the Gate multiple times, as they are denied several times. When they finally start warping, strange interference is detected in the path of the Gateway. Then, in ME0-Ch9, as Anne is in Valtia Space Port waiting for her transport ship to Arin, all flights are abruptly cancelled across the board. In ME0-Ch10 the Space Colony no.7 of Arin System was floating smoothly through the cosmos when a no.387 stealth warship, apparently coming from Planet Arin, began its attack. The ship was destroyed, along with most of the invasion force, but it managed to insert a troop of no.600's led by a High Rank Type 77 within the single pod that penetrated the colony through the hull breach. This group of Beasts caused a lot of damage and death before being killed by the internal security forces and Knight Jill McKellen. Next in ME0-Ch12, as Norton's fleet continues through the Gate Pathway, the warp tunnel starts to collapse. With use of the T-Drive and a resonating shield maneuver, they manage to barely escape, although at least two Frigates are crushed and destroyed. Upon arriving at Arin, they see that the Gate is under attack by the Beasts. Thousands of particle and laser beams are shot in their direction, but thanks to their already maxed-out Core output and quick thinking, the entire fleet uses a synchronized shield and with the primary target being the Gate, Norton's Fleet is able to survive this attack. However, the Gate is completely destroyed. In front of them, more than 20,000 Beast battleships are stationed within Arin's orbit. From ME0-Ch13: "One day, the Central Order cut communications to the outside with the excuse of conducting a defense drill, this was timed with the outbreak of massive solar wind. Soon after, with a warning period of barely 10 minutes, the hardly-used invisible mode to conceal the base was activated. Central Order, now functioning as a perfect fortress, a feature not used for a long time, was completely isolated from the outside. Meanwhile all space ports were ordered to close due to the solar wind and strategic military operation. Disobeying ports were hacked and forced to shut down. The Arin government tried to protest against this one-sided decision. They had no choice but to obey, since the Central Order had superior authority. Then... At Newta desert, a vast and now invisible testing ground for the central order, seven Guardians, huge fortress type beasts, were spotted. Guardian... A space fortress that stays in the stratosphere and bars the planet from the space. Extensively fitted with both Jamil Engines that extend a perfect ECM over communication and radars and Chamild Engines that distort light and control the atmospheric opacity, these special fortresses can isolate an entire planet from outer space. Due to the Guardians, together with the restriction on transportation from the solar wind, no one knew this planet had been under the silent war for a week already." The human forces were just overwhelmed and completely obliterated. Even the mighty forces of the Arin SDF (AUA) and the multiple Knights who remained outside the Central Order didn't stand a chance against the Beasts. With the power of 32 Guardians, the overwhelming EX-Type Zero: Blue Beetle and thousands of battleships it could even be said it was an easy victory for the Beasts. Even Kamad (Deputy Chief of Central) died in an attempt to open up a route for evacuation, killed by Blue Beetle. The Guardians managed to quarantine the planet completely with their ECM engines. Hundreds of Plant factories eroded the planet itself and produced more than 15,000 battleships sent to space (like the one that attacked Space Colony no.7). In ME0-Ch14, the terrifying news arrive at Valtia and Colonel Dyne soon informs Anne: "Judging by the number of Beasts, we believe that Arin is under completely erosion by a Queen". Back to Norton's fleet, they manage to flee after a tough battle. They meet with the emigration fleet of Turin, which also were escaping from the beasts and helped them to neutralize the pursuers. Now united under the command of Admiral Norton, with the Arin Gate destroyed and without ability to warp they head to S.S. no.7 to secure themselves. Later, in ME0-Ch15 and 16, without the Central Order's leadership anymore, Dry unites the remaining Knight Orders under his command and forms the New Alliance, with the objective to retake Arin. He says: "20,000 enemy units... it's impossible due to Arin's size and resources. We'll need the forces of the entire alliance". Battle of Valita Their planning is interrupted in ME0-Ch17, when the Beasts, using the Central Order's security codes, hack the human Warp Markers and attack multiple planets at the same time, all of which are major naval stationing centers. It isn't an invasion force intending to seize these planets, but a preemptive strike designed to create enough damage so that the reconquest of Arin becomes impractical. The most disturbing part in the series of events, however, was that the new Arin Queen had managed to access the Central Order database. This allows her to hack the Warp Markers, learn the location of all military bases, and use all the technology of humans against themselves. Following the expeditionary force, in ME0-Ch19 to 23, an EX-Type Zero named Fear, bearing an odd resemblance with Anne, joins in the Battle of Valtia. It's quickly made clear that Fear was the primary attacker, the rest of the forces were only to clear the way, when Fear uses Morglay, a Weapon of Massacre that was held within Central Order, to destroy Eden, the Planetary Fortress located on Valtia. Then there is a moment when she holds Anne's life in her hands, but strangely enough decides to let her live, going as far as to actively cancel out her supersonic shockwaves to prevent harm to Anne. After the multiple Knights who gathered for the Arin reconquest campaign unite to kill Fear and manage to corner her, she pulls off a getaway when the second Type Zero, Blue Beetle arrives through a personal warp. Blue Beetle also uses classified prototype Central Order technology, specifically the Boanic Resonance Shield, which is even more impervious to non-AB weaponry than normal High Rank barriers. The repercussions of the preemptive strikes were severe. Morglay's use on 4 separate planets forced them to be evacuated due to their cores being disrupted. This tied up almost all available resources of the Knight Order and the AE, making a quick counter offensive simply not worth the casualties that would occur. In ME0-Ch30, Milo shows Anne proof that Pray is on the same side as the Beasts. Then in ME0-Ch35, it's revealed that Pray is Elise - 34, and the true events behind the manner in which both the AUA and the Central Order were overcome in such short order are revealed. Having been deprived of Anne's moderating influence, Pray starts giving in to her inherent Bestial nature. After rationalizing her decision to kill all humans, Pray isolated herself and begins to gestate her two EX-Type Zeros. After six months they are both born, and Pray has also synchronized her mind with the Central Order data base. Immediately afterwards, she locks down Central Order, and has her Type Zeros start killing the isolated Knights, prioritizing the powerful ones, including the Mother Knight. Her ruse is not perfect, but the automation of the Central Order greatly helps her. Eventually, a group of trainees find her out, but it's far too late, the primary generator of the Core Temple has already been converted into a Beast Plant, and Pray has the entire complex overrun shortly afterwards. Aftermath The First Battle of Arin caused the AE almost as great damage as the Battle of Velchees did. The loss of 5 planets, all of which were major fleet stations, a Planetary Fortress, multiple fleets, almost the entire AUA and the loss of all the Knights of the Central Order. Indeed, with these losses, it could be said that E-34 did as much initial damage as E-99 and 101 did throughout their careers. With the loss of Arin and Central Order, the declaration of another Human Age is put on indefinite hold. With the loss of Arin and Central Order, the AE lost a great deal of higher level authorities. Dry ends up Declaring a Round table to organize another Alliance to impose Martial Law over the inner colonies to maintain control. With the attacks upon Valtia and the other fleet stations with Morglay, huge populations of humans stand upon the brink, their futures uncertain. With the loss of Arin and the betrayal of Pray, Anne sets out in Ep-0 Chapter 35 along with many members of the AUA and the AUA ship Alcyone. Intent on returning to Arin, to "reclaim our homeworld", to begin the Second Battle. First Landing of Operation In the months after the Battle of Valtia, whilst the huge Fleet for the reconquest campaign is being gathered over Valtia, Admiral Norton's AUA fleet merged with the battle elements of Turrin's Terraforming fleet. Conscripting any and all who can fight or pilot ships, Admiral Norton sends the rest of the civilians to evacuate with the Turrin fleet. Basing themselves from Space Colony 7 of Arin, they concentrated on keeping the Beasts away from the Warp Markers, which is their only hope of getting reinforcements. The only reason that the Space Fleet had survived so far was that the Beasts were expanding outwards, attacking the other Systems in the region, already, 4 other planets had fallen. Then the Beasts, deciding they've had enough, and sent Muller Class Warships as well as a single Thanatos Class Battleship at the Warp Marker and more directly, at Admiral Norton's Flagship. The situation on the ground was also past hopeless, exhausted forces stumbling from quiet spot to quiet spot. There was nowhere safe from the Beasts any more at that point. This was the situation when Anne arrived commanding the Alcyone in ME0-Ch37. She is quick to act, Alcyone's SCR Drive powers Flagship level weaponry and wipes out the escorts of the Thanatos Battleship, and even cracks the shield of the giant Beast itself. Alcyone then uses it's insane maneuverability to get within the mouth cannon of the Beast, where it takes a clear shot at the Core of the huge ship, destroying it in the process. With Thanatos destroyed, the AUA forces merge with the Alcyone and take a short 10 hour break. Anne finally manages to catch up with Jill, before the fleet begins the Landfall Operation. Landfall Operation The plan is as follows, while the vast majority of the combined fleet attacks, Knight Anne Mayer accompanied by Doll A-10 and Fighter Ace Edward, escorted by 6 Pylam Class warships and the AUA Flagship, slip through the Beast defenses and make it onto the surface of Arin, where she shall directly attack the Nest. The plan proceeds accordingly, with one major change. It's decided that Space Colony no.7 will now plunge down with the diversionary fleet. The fleet is outnumbered by more than six to one, AUA ships are cut apart by the Beasts orbital defenses like butter. With such casualties, the initial lure of the fleet would not have lasted long enough. To add to their threat, the AUA uses Alcyone to drive the huge Spaceship down towards Arin, greatly increasing its kinetic energy. Under manual control from within the engine room without the help of its three standard A.Is to prevent hacking and defended from High Level Beasts taking it over internally by Jill Mckellen, the Colony falls towards Arin. The Beasts enact a desperate attack against it, before gravity can take over, a Type-5 invades the colony, hoping to change it's course. However, Jill meets it in battle and they both destroy each other, while the colony continues to fall. Anne descends into the atmosphere with Edward and A-10, sticking next to a Beast controlled Space Elevator to avoid fire. After striking down some High Levels who were guarding the Space Elevator, Anne can only watch in horror as Blue Beetle uses the immensely powerful Class 1 Anti-Fortress Type-7 Gravity Gun to shoot through and disintegrate the armored military colony, like a rifle shooting through a water bottle. Blue Beetle's battle group then flies right past Anne, aiming to stop any and every fragment of the Space Station from raining down and damaging the Plants on the surface. She hesitates. Anne: "Bad. We're midair. This location... Bad. Bad. Bad. Ed will get involved. Impossible. My whole body shouts. If I draw. I'll lose." The situation does not improve from there. For the first time in 62 years, since S.E 370, the final and most powerful assault Beast blooms. The First Level 10 All Purpose Invasion Type Fortress "Blue Flower" ascends into the skies of Arin, utterly disintegrating all the fragments of Space Colony 7 with its absurd firepower. Still, the colony managed to scatter its comm drones, broadcasting through the Jamil interference two simple words: : Anne descends. Now the Beasts begin to pursue Ed's Fighter. They are relieved by Warship Arden, which rises with May Zail, the current acting Chief of Central Order, at its helm. Pushing through an underwater tunnel. Anne reunites with warship Arc Rider, a ship that she had first met in her trainee years. However, with Arc Rider engaged with providing power for stealth systems for one of the few remaining refugee camps on Arin, the little remaining strength of the AUA lies in military vehicles salvaged from Graveyards and hastily retrofitted with weapons. Warship Arden is also destroyed, despite two Knights and multiple Arc Mage battle Dolls outnumbering the Type-5's 2 to 1, only managing to inflict a single casualty in return. May Zail manages to return barely alive, doomed by the lack of power and supplies in the camp. The AUA forces could only salvage the arm of her accompanying Knight, Yun. AUA counter-offensive After mere hours of rest, the AUA is forced to act as the Beasts discover the refuge camp where Anne is. Deploying what little forces they have, now the AUA ground forces, like the AUA Navy before them, commit to a self-destructive distraction maneuver, luring the Manaan Class mothership away from one of the AUA orbital tethers. Arc Rider uses its stealth systems to Launch a pair of extremely advanced missiles, originally designed by the AE in conjunction with a plan to neutralize the AUA, at the orbiting defense stations located at the top of the Space Elevator. Weak to a surface attack and with the missiles specifically made to take them down, a massive portion of the AUA orbital defense grid collapses, tearing a hole right through the Beast blockade of the planet. Arrival of the AE Main Force After the departure of the Alcyone and Anne's subsequent arrival upon Arin's surface, along with the disruptions she causes to the Beast defenses, the New Alliance rapidly accelerates its plans for the retaking of Arin. Dry changes the headquarters of the forces away from the doomed planet Valtia to Velchees, where many Cold Heroes had been in hibernation, waiting to be defrosted for such an occasion. From all over the AE, forces once again converge on the New Alliance, and prepare to retake Arin. Category:Event Records